1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat-plate type composite fluorescent display panel device (hereinafter referred to as a display panel) suitable for use, for instance, in various display panels in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a display device using fluorescent substance can perform various kinds of digital display by utilizing light emission from the fluorescent substance excited by bombardment of thermions emitted from the cathode, and therefore can obtain very clear fluorescent display comfortable to observe. As a result, such a display device is now widely used for various kinds of electronic desk calculators, electronic equipment, etc. However, such a conventional fluorescent display device can apply only to digital display for multi-column characters, figures, symbols, etc. and cannot apply to analog display for ratio, position, etc. In the case of analog display for ratio, position, etc., heretofore used were meters, a number of indicating lamps provided side by side, etc. However, in this case, the position and method of installation, power consumption, etc., posed many problems. Especially when analog display and digital display were simultaneously required, devices must be provided separately for digital display and analog display, and therefore there were many problems in terms of space, power consumption, appearance, etc.